Konoha's Lot
by Jokerisdaking
Summary: The citizens of Konoha slowly fall one by one to a vampiric fate. Who will join the undead, who will fight back. Can anyone be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does and I'm making absolutely no profit from writing this story. It's merely an exercise in entertainment.

At the end of this chapter and all forthcoming ones there will be a link to a DeviantART page that has a picture of a vampirised character.

PLEASE REVIEW, I HAVE CONFIDENCE ISSUES!

KONOHA'S LOT

NARUTO

It was a dark evening and Naruto was resting soundly on his bed inside his tiny little, ramshackle apartment.

It still seemed odd to him to be sleeping in this bed after all the years he spent on the road with Pervy Sage, strange but good. It was nice to be home Naruto thought quietly to himself.

Fatigue plagued his whole body; after all he had only been back for a short time and Granny Tsunade had made him take Kakashi's bell for the second time in his life. Is still made him laugh when he thought of how he and Sakura had finally outsmarted Kakashi and gotten those bells.

"Mmmm Sakura", Naruto thought to himself as an erection started building in his pants just thinking about the pink haired kunoichi.

The girl had often been the focus of his imagination while in bed over the years. In many situations, positions and outfits. Sometimes even naughty ones. It wasn't like he was Pervy Sage or anything though! He read a book once that said it was okay to have these thoughts.

"Oh Sakura you tease", Naruto continued to the imaginary Sakura in his head.

Coincidentally, imaginary Sakura now wore a skirt as short as the real sported now.

With his "perfectly allowable" adult thoughts about Sakura dancing through his head Naruto fell asleep.

ELSEWHERE

An evil figure moved silently through the village of Konoha. If anyone could have seen it move across the night sky they would have described it as dark shape with a streak of red in it. It moved with a singular purpose through the village, after all it already knew its destination, he was why she had come here, and she needed him so badly. With his help she could stop running and finally begin to feed again and with that feeding she could finally rebuild her kind. She was the last of her kind and it was because of because of THEM the dark figure thought darkly.

Those bastards who had deemed themselves the judges of all the things of this world.

For years she had had to run from them, a group dedicated to her kind's destruction, never being able to feed, never being able to grow their numbers, while all the while they had hunted her undead brethren. That judgmental group of holier then though hypocrites. No more however, now that she was back in Konoha she could use the villages strength to keep her hunters out and increase her numbers, after all Konoha had bested her pursuers before. It was ironic that her desperation finally brought her back here where it had began for her, it was here where she had given her life to selflessly save him, where the latent demonic energies within her had transformed her into an undead creature, a glorious beast of the night. After that she had left the one she had sacrificed herself for and this village behind without a second thought to pursue her glorious new urges and purpose, but now she needed him. He would fix everything. With those thoughts rolling around in her head she finally reached her destination, a tiny apartment in the poorer section of town. With a grace only capable of the undead she floated up to the apartment's window and looked inside at the blonde sleeping silently in his bed, she smiled her twisted smile, her white fangs almost glowing in the darkness. It could begin now. Silently she began to tap on the glass of the window.

NARUTO

Naruto awoke to a sound coming from his window but when he turned to look he saw nothing. Closing his eyes he tried to return to sleep but found that he couldn't. His instincts were screaming to him that he was in danger, not only that but the fox's chakra seemed, nervous?

Naruto got out of his bed and looked around his apartment for signs of intruders when he heard the noise again. A soft tapping on his window. Naruto turned to look and saw something that made him freeze in his step. A beautiful red haired woman was floating outside his window, but how was she floating, was it some kind of jutsu? Not only that but there was something wrong with her, she had fangs bigger then any Inuzukas, skin paler then ivory and her eyes were like hot coals. Those eyes, as soon as Naruto looked into them his mind blanked and all worry about his mystery visitor washed away, replaced by a pleasant state of non thinking.

"Naruto please invite me in", the woman whispered into the wind".

"Please come in", Naruto muttered dreamily without a second thought.

Her invitation granted the woman opened the windows and floated inside. Quietly her feet touched the ground and she silently approached the young jinchuriki. The evil figure bent down and whispered into Naruto's ear," I'm here now Naruto and ill give you the power to change everything". With that she bent his head, bared her fangs and sank them into his neck.

With her teeth in his neck images of people he knew flashed before his eyes. Sakura, Ino, Hinata flashed before his eyes and with each image and as her bite deepened his earlier erection returned and soon grew to uncomfortable proportions as it bulged against his pants. As her fangs continued to drain blood from his body Naruto's feelings of lust for the woman flashing in his mind grew until thoughts of them consumed his very being, the entirety of his soul was driven by a fire to possess these woman, to make them his and do with them whatever he desired. With these thought scorching across his being Naruto both cummed and died. His dead body sagged into the red headed vampiresess arms.

She could only smile.

SAKURA

Sakura Haruno was walking through Konoha with a grin on her face; a grin that had two reasons behind it.

First of all of course was the pride she felt for having finally passing Kakashi's silly bell test.

It had been extremely gratifying to put Lady Tsunade's grueling training to use and see for herself how effective it was.

Sakura was decidedly pleased with how far her skills had come. Now she could stand beside Naruto on missions instead of having to stand behind him. Now she could help her teammate instead of hindering him.

Her number one knuckle headed ninja; her grin size increased a little.

These thoughts of Naruto reminded her of the other reason she was happy tonight. Naruto, her friend and teammate, had finally come home from his thee years training trip.

It was true, absence does make the heart grow fonder and Sakura had mulled on Naruto many times during his absence.

After three years she could prove herself to him, she could help him on missions, help him save Sasuke and show him how much she had begun to cherish their friendship.

Also, Sakura thought to herself with a fan girl giggle that would have made her twelve year old self proud, Naruto was kind of hot now.

TSUNADE

The morning started out like any other for the Godaime Hokage. In other words she was beset by mountains of paper work on all sides of her while she waited for her ninja to arrive to dispense missions, what was worse her assistant Shizune wouldn't let her escape from this nightmare; lousy busybody.

The Hokage grew concerned when Naruto failed to check in to receive his mission.

A few hours later that concern turned to worry as after a quick ANBU search for her adopted son had failed to find him anywhere in the village.

Worry turned to panic the next morning.

Panic became blind terror a day later.

Naruto still hadn't been found. Various scenarios popped into Tsunade's head that could explain this, had he left with Jiraiya and forgotten to say something, had the Akatsuki stolen him in the night?

Concern eating at her the Hokage decided to form another search party.

"Shizune", please call another squad of Anbu into my office, I want to double the group currently searching for Naruto;" said the Hokage.

"However, please remember to be very quiet about it", Tsunade reminded her. Though she wanted to send all the ANBU to look for Naruto and it broke her heart that she didn't, Tsunade knew she needed to keep this disappearance as quiet as possible.

The citizens of the town or prospective clients didn't need to know that a ninja had disappeared without a trace from the village. It would scare some of the villagers, create chaos with the ones who would want him to stay disappeared and disincline some people from hiring the village.

Not to mention what kind of political games Danzou and those two meddling elders could play if it became widespread knowledge that the container of the Kyuubi had disappeared.

Without a second of hesitation and without a thought to the work piling up on Lady Tsunade's desk. Shizune called for the Anbu.

SHIZUNE

As Shizune's called for some more ANBU her heart ached with worry for the missing Naruto. The boy she adored like a little brother. He had been missing for two days now.

There was no explanation for his disappearance, none that were any comfort at least.

What's worst her long time friend and mentor seemed to be devastated by the disappearance of the boy she loved like a son.

Shizune would never tell another soul of this but last night as she was working outsides Tsunade's office she had hear the Hokage quietly start to weep over the missing Naruto.

Her little brother was gone and the woman who raised her heart was broken.

At that moment the new squad of Anbu entered her office and Shizune told them that they were free to go to speak to the Hokage.

With a slight nod they turned and entered her office.

Shizune looked down at the paperwork on her desk and for the first time in her life saw it as unimportant as Lady Tsunade did.

What did these sheets of paper matter when Naruto was missing?

Shizune then came to a decision, for the sake of Tsunade and Naruto she too needed to start searching for him, and she wouldn't stop until she found him.

Quietly Shizune stood and left her office.

AYAME

In a ramen stand in the middle of town Ayame and her father Teuchi quietly wondered to themselves where their favorite customer was. He had just returned to the village after three years of training and had only been to their ramen stand once in all that time. It was unusual Ayame thought to herself. Usually the ramen obsessed ninja ate here at least once a day.

Silently she hoped to herself that Naruto hadn't grown tired of Ramen in the past three years, it would seriously hurt their business to lose their best customer forever, and things had already been so different with him being gone so long as it is.

Also she would miss the boy she sometimes thought of as a little brother, besides he had also become something of a cutie in that time.

With thoughts of Naruto in her mind she returned to work.

KONOHOMARU

Konohomaru was getting frustrated; the boss was finally back after being away for three years.

However, not once after his return had he and Udon and Meogi been able to find him. They were Genin now and he and the rest of his squad were eager to finally show the boss what they could do.

"Come on Konohomaru", moaned an annoyed Udon, after two days he was getting tired of looking for the boss, "lets just wait for Naruto to come looking for us".

"Udon you idiot", screamed Meogi just before she smacked Udon upside his head," we have to show the boss what we can do now".

"Whatever you say Meogi," replied Udon weakly, man his female teammate sure enjoyed hitting people these days.

"Good," replied Meogi with a know it all grin plastered on her face. One that screamed that these two boys should know better then to disagree with her by now.

Konohomaru could only smile at the sight. Even though he himself had been smacked upside the head by her himself more then a few times, he didn't mind. He found her beautiful free spirit and vivacious attitude intoxicating.

YUGAO

It was very quiet in the old abandoned Namikaze estate. Nothing in the area made a sound, not the animals in the tree's, the bugs in the ground or air or the purple haired female ANBU that was patrolling the grounds.

Yugao was doing a mission that had become a standard for ANBU for years since the Kyuubi attack all those years ago.

Guarding the abandoned estate of the deceased Minato Namikaze; one of the greatest mysteries to many of the people of the village was why the third had kept the estate in trust all these years even though Minato had been the last of his line. The mystery only deepened for most when Lady Tsunade had continued the tradition.

Now every night one ANBU had to watch after the estate.

It was a mission that had become so routine that you didn't even report to the Hokage after you finished. After all Lady Hokage had more important things to worry about then what was happening with an abandoned old house. You would just submit a form to your captain after you were done. He himself was so disinterested in the mission that sometimes it would take him a few days to even request the after mission write up.

It was a cake walk security job that just cycled its way through the duty rotation. A boring task that everyone in ANBU dreaded; nothing ever happened.

It was then that Yugao noticed movement behind her but before she could turn to face it a figure had grabbed her from behind and buried its fangs into her neck.

Yugao's world exploded into a perfect orgasmic bliss. Her vagina was spasming, her nipples, having become hard as rocks began pushing against her uniform. Trying to bring herself closer to these wonderful sensations that moved like fire through her body Yugao began to grind her back into her attacker and then all of it faded to black.

HANA

Hana Inuzuka wasn't like most Inuzukas. Where her clan had something of a reputation for acting and looking feral and animalistic Hana couldn't have been any different from that. While she had the clan markings on her face, Hana carried herself like an elegant, dignified young woman with a calm disposition. The complete opposite of her clan's stereotype. However while the way she carried herself seemed at odds with her clan her skills were anything but. She was one of the most talented members of the clan, an unparalled tracker and ninja.

It was for this reason that Hana found herself headed to the clan's kennel on the other side of the Inuzuka compound to gather her clans best tracking dogs. A concerned Hokage had called Hana into her office earlier and given her a mission as part of the Konoha tracking squad to find the missing Naruto. As a Konoha ninja she followed her Hokages orders without question and had headed to the kennel immediately after her briefing. However as she had just about reached it a horrible scent filled the air, not that anyone but an Inuzuka could have smelled it. It was blood and it was coming from the kennels to which she was heading. Hana started to run for the kennel with all the speed she had in her to identify where the smell of blood was coming from, unfortunately when she found her answer she began to wish she hadn't.

In the middle of one of her clans many training fields she saw one of the Inuzuka's partner dogs, a female named Fomamaru, dead and tied to a post, her throat ripped out. Her two puppies, Dogimaru and Puppimaru were howling in despair for their mother at the bottom of the post.

The sight broke Hana's kind heart.

Immediately she ran over to the distraught and grief stricken dogs and she scooped the two puppies into her arms and turned them away from the grisly site.

Hana begin to whisper comforting words to the distraught dogs and held them close in such a way as to console the young dogs and keep them from turning back to the horrible site of their mother. Quickly she made her way to the clan's compound to inform the others.

All the while wondering what kind of monster would have done this.

INO

It was sunset and Ino Yamanka hummed to herself as she went about her tasks in her families flower shop. Its funny she mused to herself the differences maturity could bring. Back she was a Genin all she ever wanted to do was get out of the shop, but now she found the quiet and the predictability of the shop to be a nice escape from the danger of ninja missions. Not that she didn't love being a ninja mind you, but it was nice to be able to return to nice, safe and controllable environment. With these thought in her mind she almost didn't hear the door bell chime signaling the entrance of a customer.

"Hi, and welcome to the Yamanka flower…..forehead", Ino said recognizing the person not as a customer but as her best friend.

However Sakura didn't look good. Her eyes were sunken and red, she had obviously been crying, and her skin had begun to take on a pale pallor to it. She looked unhealthy which was a stark contrast to how she had looked when Ino had seen her only a few days ago.

"Sakura, what's wrong", Ino asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Naruto is missing", Sakura replied in a tiny voice.

"Naruto", Ino replied, honestly she hadn't even know that he had returned yet, only Naruto could return from a three year training trip and then immediately disappear.

"Don't worry Sakura, Its Naruto; dumb things are always happening to him, I'm sure he'll turn up".

"No", replied Sakura in a small voice," he's been gone for three days now, something's wrong I can feel it".

Ino tried to say something to comfort her friend but Sakura continued, it almost seemed like she had forgotten Ino was here anymore.

"I know something's wrong, I dreamt about him the last couple of nights, he kept telling me he needed something from me".

"Sakura", Ino said, her voice now laced with worry as her friend seemed to fall into a daze right in front of her. "I think you need some rest".

Sakura looked at Ino and shook her head", No I need to go looking for Naruto some more". With that said Sakura rose and moved to leave the shop before she turned and asked, "Will you help me look later, that's why I came, we need more help looking".

Ino gave an emphatic nod to the sickly Sakura before her friend turned and left the shop.

CHOUJI

Chouji Akimichi bumped into a pale, listless figure as he tried to make his way into the Yamanaka flower shop, in her pale and weakened state Chouji never recognized her as the lively and sometimes prone to violence member of the Konoha 11.

Chouji stood quietly at the door of the flower shop and began what had become a recent routine for him as he tried to work up the nerve to enter the building and talk to his blonde teammate.

Ask her to try and look beyond being friends and go on a date with him.

As he had done every time before this, Chouji turned away without saying a thing and walked away.

INO

Ino sighed as her ninja senses informed her that Chouji had quietly began to walk away again. He had been doing this a lot lately but Ino was sure he didn't realize that she would know he was there.

'What a bother," Ino whispered to herself as she blew a stray strand of hair out of her way.

Ino was very worried for Sakura right now and now she was afraid for Naruto as well. This simply wasn't a good time for her to have to deal with a Chouji and his silly crush.

Ino had made it clear to him back in their Genin days where she stood on that idea.

As the sun began to set over the horizon Ino began to close the shop for the night.

TEMARI

The Suna Nin Temari had just left, what had been to her, the most excruciating situation she had ever found herself in. A lunch date with Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother.

Temari had tried to befriend the woman lately due to her friendship with Shikamaru but the woman had been unfriendly since the moment the lunch had began. The first thing out of her mouth had been.

"You're a Suna nin aren't you, how have things been in the last few years since the failed invasion"?

Later the woman had casually brought up her "defeat" at the chunin exams a few years ago.

If the comments weren't bad enough the woman had just oozed a feeling of disapproval at her throughout the entire meal.

Yoshino Nara gave off a terrifying vibe, that's for sure and Temari was relieved when the meal had finally ended.

Now she was walking around Konoha taking in the sites. It still amazed her that a village that on the outside seemed so soft, especially compared to the harsh environment of the desert could in truth be so mighty. Mighty enough to fight off two villages, it was truly mind boggling.

That aside Konoha was indubitably a beautiful place, she still preferred Suna and its sand but on the other hand one could get used to all the green.

Night was beginning to fall so Temari decided to return to her hotel. Maybe she could get a swim in before going to bed. Being from the desert Temari always appreciated the chance to use a pool.

Then Temari walked off into the night.

SHIKAMARU

"How troublesome", muttered an annoyed Shikamaru Nara as he watched from the shadows as Temari walked away from his mother.

Nothing good could come from those two troublesome women sharing a meal with each other.

Not to mention it was apparently a secret meal as neither his other nor Temari had told him they were having a late dinner together. The only reason he was here and stumbled upon it was because he was part of one of the secret search parties moving about Konoha looking for the missing Naruto.

Furthermore, he hadn't missed the looks the two women had sent the other when they weren't looking.

Shikamaru was distracted from his train of thought for a moment as he allowed his eyes to take in Temari lithe female form before he shook himself from his stupor.

"What a drag".

YOSHINO NARA

"Miserable Sunagakure hussy", Yoshino whispered quietly to herself as she watched Temari walk away.

She genuinely hoped she been able to nip this budding relationship between "that" woman and her son before it progressed any further.

Shikamaru needed a good girl from Konoha and not a backstabbing Suna ninja.

As she walked down the street on her way back to the Nara compound Yoshino marveled to herself at Shikaku's and Shikamaru's complete inability to make good decisions for themselves, necessitating her involvement in everything.

SAKURA

Sakura Haruno breathed a sigh of relief as the sun finally set. It had been hurting her skin for the last day or so, making it hard to move around looking for Naruto.

"Must be the heat", she thought to absentmindedly to herself, somehow ignoring the fact that it hadn't been very hot outside lately.

Unbeknownst to Sakura as she walked down the street more then a few people stopped to stare at her. As the apprentice of the Hokage Sakura was very well know in the village but the figure before them was barely recognizable. Where the Sakura known to the villagers was an energetic woman, with defined muscles and a tan from intense outdoors training with the Hokage. This Sakura looked weak, drained of all energy; she was also pale as a sheet, all traces of her tan gone. More then a few villagers gawked at the sudden change in the powerful Kunoichi.

Ignorant of the attention she was getting Sakura began to absentmindedly lick the teeth of her upper jaw, a habit she had begun in recent days without realizing it as she walked wandered through Konoha with her thoughts.

Now that the sun was down she could begin to really search for Naruto in earnest without being held back by the painful sun.

Ino was wrong, Naruto was in danger, Sakura was sure of it. Every instinct that she had was telling her so and she wouldn't stop looking for him until she found him. She owed him that, for how she treated him as a child. For the promise he made.

Images of her friend and teammate played through her head, every single one of them playing at her heartstrings. From the Naruto she met at the academy to the one she had met shortly after his return to Konoha

As an afterthought Sakura wondered if she'd have that nice dream where Naruto visited her again.

ASUMA AND KURENAI

Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi walked down the street in each others arms celebrating. For indeed they had much to celebrate; Kurenai was pregnant with their child, and while they were both worried about Naruto as well they allowed themselves this one night of joy to celebrate their future.

TSUME

Tsume Inuzuka, the matriarch and pack leader of the Inuzuka clan and a Jonin of Konoha; a woman famous in the village for her ferocity, not just in combat but in life was taking it upon herself to walk the grounds of the Inuzuka compound. She was also angrier then she had been in years and no one blamed her. Everyone was on edge after the horrible death of one of their clan dogs earlier in the day. It was supposed to be Hana's night to walk the grounds but she was busy mothering poor Pupimaru and Funimaru in the house. Hana had a mothering side that Tsume simply didn't despite the fact that she was a mother, so in the interests of those poor pups the two of them decided that tonight Hana would pamper and Tsume would patrol.

Tsume began to growl fiercely under her breath when she thought about how some intruder had come into her home, HER HOME and murdered a member of her pack.

When she found out whom it was she'd rip them apart with her bare hands.

As the night progressed Tsume found herself by the pole that the poor dog had been murdered and displayed on. It had been a horrible site. A senseless crime; the dog had been slain for no reason, nothing was stolen, the intruder hadn't even tried to make their way further into the property. They had simply killed the poor dog just for the sake of killing it and then left her corpse on a pole for her puppies to find. However, the most disturbing thing of all about this crime for the Inuzuka's was that the intruder had left no scent behind, no trail, nothing at all to track them with. Another odd thing was that the crime occurred on the side of the compound that was next to the old Namikaze estate. No one lived over there in over a decade and it was constantly under guard even though no one owned it anymore (it was at the thirds insistence and Tsunade had continued it) as well as the security the Yondaime had put in place years ago so if the criminal had come from the Namikaze estate then he had to make his way through the Namikaze estates guard, the Yondaime security, which was impossible unless you knew how it worked, and then made their way past Inuzuka security.

Who could have done that?

Tsume put these troubling thoughts out of her mind and continued her patrol.

IBIKI MORINO

Ibiki Morino made his way to the Namikaze mansion to collect Yugao's report.

According to her captain it was already a few days late, something the captain assured Ibiki was no cause of any great concern.

Ibiki could only marvel at the sheer stupidity of the man and wonder how he had managed to become an ANBU captain.

Naruto Uzumaki was missing, and a crime had been committed in the Inuzuka compound that lied next to this estate, but that foolish ANBU captain was so set in his routine for this task that it never seemed to occur to him that something was amiss.

Moving past the entrance to the Namikaze compound Ibiki silently wondered if perhaps the man wasn't incompetent and was instead a spy and decided to himself that he would personally debrief the man later on this matter.

It was dark and quiet in the Namikaze compound, Ibiki trained his ninja senses on the area around him as he looked for the wayward Yugao whose job it had been to watch the estate for the past week.

He started to become concerned when his senses failed to find her.

Then, almost as if she had separated from the darkness itself, Yugao appeared before him.

Immediately Ibiki felt something was amiss upon looking at her. Yugao was holding herself in a strange stance, almost as if she was in a state of stupor. Her hair from what he could see had become very unkempt looking. Also, and while he recognized this thought as superstitious, it seemed to him that Yugao seemed to be emanating a negative almost scary presence. His ninja senses, honed from years of experience screamed to him that she would attack at any moment.

Furthermore she had kept a fair amount of distance between the two of them and kept her mask on.

Without being prompted Yugao held out a piece of paper; a mission report and threw it to him without a word.

Ibiki looked over the report; it stated that nothing of interest had happened but every fiber of his being told him that this was a lie.

Across the distance Yugao continued to stare at Ibiki quietly through her ANBU mask, a single sound never left her mouth, at times Ibiki almost thought she wasn't breathing.

Deciding for himself that he needed answers that he wasn't getting Ibiki walked over to Yugao

"Take off your mask", he demanded of her, something about this whole situation seemed to be amiss.

At this point he wasn't even sure it was Yugao.

The silent figure hesitated for a moment, and then complied and removed her mask.

Ibiki was horrified; quickly he jumped away from her out of ninja instinct. It was Yugao alright but there was something wrong with her, her face was…..

That was as far as his thoughts got before a second figure still hidden in the darkness separated his head from his shoulders in a single swipe of a kunai.

SHIZUNE

Shizune walked sullenly down the streets of Konoha; sorrow and disappointment both eating away at her heart.

She and a team of Jonin ninja had been searching Konoha's surrounding areas for signs of Naruto but it had all been to no avail. They hadn't found any sign of Naruto, all they had determined from searching the areas was that Naruto had probably not been kidnapped as there was no indication of any movements by either Orochimaru or Akaktsuki in the area.

Neither had they found any proof that Naruto had left the village of his own accord either. Everywhere they looked or asked no one had seen the snake senin, men in black coats or a loudmouthed orange clad ninja anywhere.

That meant that Naruto had to be in the village, but if that were so where was he? Why had he been missing for so long? As a medical ninja Shizune had come to the conclusion that Naruto was either hurt, or worse, dead. Shizune prayed in her heart that it was the former.

Using her logical mind Shizune had decided that the forest of place was an ideal place to search now. Now only had it not been searched yet, but it was also dangerous enough for Naruto to possibly get hurt if he ventured there. With that logic in mind Shizune decided to head their will all due haste while the other members of her squad reported their findings to Lady Tsunade. She was the logical choice; if Naruto was hurt then he'd need a med Nin more then a standard Jonin.

However as she headed towards the forest of death Shizune saw something that made her freeze in her tracks.

She had been passing by Naruto's apartment when she saw movement flash by one of the windows. Immediately she headed for the door of his apartment.

Hope surged through her heart as she considered the possibility that Naruto was finally safe and home and this crisis was over.

"Aiieee", she silently screamed as her thoughts turned to how Lady Tsunade would react when she found out that Naruto had been worrying them for nothing.

With that thought in her mind Shizune opened the door to the apartment.

"Naruto are you in here", Shizune asked the darkness of Naruto's apartment.

"In here", Naruto's voice answered in a tone that was both quiet and calm.

Suddenly Shizune felt quit timid as she made her way to the voice coming from his bedroom; it sounded like Naruto but it was so quiet, it seemed wrong.

Then Shizune entered the bedroom and saw Naruto, rather then the joy she thought she'd feel upon finding him when she set out earlier in the day, instead her earlier feeling of timidity turned into horrible fear.

Naruto was standing in front of her but he was a monster now; his skin was as pale as ivory, his eyes glowed a hellish red and his teeth were larger and more terrifying then any he had had while in the throes of Kyuubi's power. The boyish charm she had seen upon his return a few days ago had melted away. His features had become hard and yet they had also become enticing, he looked more like a man now.

Shizune froze in her spot, unsure of what to do when the creature that looked like Naruto decided for her as it glided across the room and seized her into his arms.

"It's so wonderful, Shizune, it feels so wonderful and for the first time in my life I'm truly not alone anymore, I'm so grateful she did this to me, to be a part of the darkness is a feeling unlike anything else", and then Naruto leaned his head into the crook of her neck and whispered," Let me show you".

Shizune moved to release herself from Naruto's vice like group using all her skill as a ninja but it was for naught as his grip on her held.

Then Naruto dug his fangs into Shizune's neck and all struggle from her ceased.

The feelings that tore through her body were ones of absolute rapture, unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life, better then any lovers touch, better then her own lonely touching. As she felt Naruto drain her essence from her being she felt an orgasm unlike any other begin to build in her gut.

So close she thought to herself as it grew, but then Naruto unexpectedly stopped. Weak from blood loss Shizune still tried to raise her voice in protest, to beg him to finish, when Naruto threw her to his bed with an inhuman strength to rival her lady's.

Too weak from blood loss to even move Shizune could do nothing but lie there as the vampire Naruto walked over to her and joined her in bed.

Shizune's thoughts were torn. One part of her desperately wanted Naruto to finish and give her the pleasure she craved, but not that his fangs were gone from her throat this part warred with her returning senses that wanted more then anything to escape the situation she found herself in.

All thoughts were brought to a thought a swift end when Naruto buried his privates up to the hilt in Shizune's.

She exploded in a soundless orgasm, all thought of any kind gone from her mind, washed away by pure pleasure.

By the time the pleasure was gone Shizune was too weak to move, almost to weak to even think so she was helpless to resist when Naruto cuddled up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you're my first Shizune, you're a woman unlike the others, but just like you they'll be mine too".

With those words Naruto sank his fangs back into Shizune's flesh, sending her into a second orgasm even more powerful then the first, one that persisted in her until Naruto finished draining every drop of blood in her body and Shizune died with a smile plastered on her face.

The very next evening…..

UDON

Udon was running as fast as he could but it wasn't enough. In the darkness of the night a malevolent figure had begun to chase him.

He had gone to a field outside the village to gather herbs when he became aware that something or someone was watching him. Realizing he would be safer in the village Udon rose to his feet and begun to make his way back, careful to not let his follower become aware that he was himself aware of them.

He had almost returned to the village when the figure seemingly manifested itself from the darkness and began to chase him in earnest. Looking upon the feminine figure that was attacking him, every instinct in Udon's body told him that this was a fight he couldn't win. He turned and ran and so their game of cat and mouse had begun.

Udon ran with all the strength he had in his body, all the while sending Jutsu's in his pursuers direction in hopes they would slow her down.

Then he could see the gate in the distance, Udon knew if he could reach that gate and the other ninja of the village he would be safe. With renewed hope Udon continued running towards the gate; that was when his hope died.

The dark seemed to have decided to end this game and increased her speed, overtaking Udon in seconds. With ah horrible strength the dark figure lashed out with her fist and broke both of the boys legs in a single blow.

Udon fell to the ground howling in agony, all the while his attacker moved closer and closer to him.

The figure moved out of the darkness, finally showing herself to her pray. The sight of her face hurt more then the pain in his legs.

It was Shizune, from the Hokage's office, but what was wrong with her? She looked monstrous. She oozed a dark beauty and sexuality that had never been there before. Her skin was as pale as chalk and her eyes shined with pure evil.

Shizune moved closer to her prey.

Udon saw her fangs and then nothing at all.

.com/art/Vampire-Chizune-Commission-113899817


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's Lot Chapter 2

Authors note: I went back and rewrote the head vampire's origin story for reasons obvious to anyone who figured out whom she was and is up to date with the manga.

Authors note 2: I also went back and corrected grammar mistakes in this chapter and expanded it.

INTRO

It was a dark time in the ninja village of Konoha, people had begun to disappear throughout the village, and not just regular civilians, ninja were vanishing as well. All of Tsunade's efforts to hide these disappearances had failed, covering up the fact that one or two people had vanished was a simple matter especially for a ninja village that specialized in secrecy, but hiding that a dozen people had vanished was simply impossible. There hadn't been disappearances of this scale since the horrible period when Orochimaru had been abducting people for his experiments shortly before the third Hokage had exposed his wickedness and driven him out of the village.

Making the whole thing worse was that nobody, neither civilian nor ninja could find any evidence of what was going on. Twelve people had simply vanished in five nights without leaving a trace as to what had happened to them. Furthermore it seemed the victims were being taken at random as there was nothing that linked them together; some of the missing were civilians but some of them were shinobi ranking from Genin to Anbu. It was that last fact that really seemed to drive a feeling of dread into the hearts of the people of Konoha. What could have possibly taken an anbu level shinobi without leaving any clues behind? Obviously this abductor was someone of both skill and raw power.

Almost everyone in Konoha was scared to leave their homes at night now; afraid that some unseen attacker would swoop down and take them away and they'd never be seen again.

Ironically enough, this mysterious attacker had made most of the people in the village forget about their fear of the jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki, indeed most people had even overlooked the fact that he was one of the people missing.

Both of these oversights would prove to be mistakes….

MEOGI

The Genin ninja Meogi continued on her designated night patrol through the streets. These nightly ninja patrols through the village gad become commonplace ever since the disappearances had become so widespread, with Jonin patrolling the areas where disappearances were most likely to occur and lesser skilled Genin were patrolling areas that were considered to have a lower threat level.

It was that last point that was helping to grow the feeling of anger inside her.

Meogi thought that making her patrol this useless area was an insult. Yes she was a Genin but she was an extremely skilled Genin, the top of her graduating class even beating out her teammate Konohomaru for the honor. Not only that but it was one of her friends Udon that was missing.

It was thinking of Udon that dimmed her fiery spirit. Not only because her friend was missing but because she had realized in his absence just how poorly she had been treating him recently, she'd let her success go to her head and because of it had begun treating Udon like dirt. It had only gotten worse once Udon had decided to be a medical ninja instead of a combat ninja. Thinking back on the disdain and the attitude she had given him simply broke her heart. The boy had been her friend quite literally for as long as she could remember and she had treated him like dirt beneath her heals.

It was then that a shadow flashed across her field of vision and Meogi used her ninja like reflexes to turn and face it.

Only to find nothing there.

Meogi began to scan the area, knowing from her ninja training that just because you couldn't see something didn't mean it wasn't there.

Then she felt a staggering blow to delivered to the back of her head and all faded to black.

It was two hours later when Meogi finally awoke to find herself strapped to a medical evaluation table. The young red headed female shinobi futilely struggled against her bonds when a terrifying figure strutted confidently from out of the darkness.

To Meogi's infinite horror she realized that the dark and strangely dominating figure was her lifelong friend Udon.

But not the Udon she could remember from her life growing up with him. The Udon from before used to wear glasses and suffer from allergies constantly, even when it wasn't allergy season and had an air of clumsiness that permeated him; this Udon wore no glasses, there was nothing that hid his newfound terrifying red eyes. The eyes weren't the only thing that had changed. His skin was as pale as ivory and he had huge, terrifying fangs that literally jutted from his mouth. Udon's clumsiness was gone and in its place was a terrifying and uncharacteristic grace.

Meogi began to renew her struggle with her bonds but to tremble when she realized she couldn't escape from them before Udon finally reached her on the hospital table.

He gave her a wicked look and began licking his fangs with his tongue before asking.

"Scared Meogi, you should be considering all the things I'm gonna do to you in a minute". As Udon said this he began to idly fondle one of her breasts.

Meogi began to tremble even more when she finally managed to squeak out," what happened to you Udon, what are you going to do to me"?

"As for what has happened to me, my new mother Shizune allowed me to be reborn, as for what I'm going to do to you, I'm going to use all of my weak and useless medical jutsu to break your spirit no matter how long it takes, then once you finally know your place under my boot heel I'm gonna help you be reborn as well".

She only had a moment for a stray thought to enter her head, that Shizune wasn't his mother, before Udon began to cut into her with his medical jutsu and then Meogi had no time to think of anything else but the pain.

SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI

Shikamaru Nara and Temari Subaki sat silently at the table of a restaurant looking at one another quietly.

They were in a very odd place in their relationship right now. They both loved each other dearly and had admitted as much to each other. They had decided to have dinner together to talk about the possibility of having a future together but when they had began to talk it all they had been able to see where the obstacles in front of their relationship.

The fact that they were both ninja from differing ninja villages, the fact that she was the Kazekage's sister, and lastly that Shika's vile mother was doing everything she could to keep them apart.

After they had listed out all their problems they had begun to just sit at the dinner table in silence.

"Well this is troublesome huh", finally spoke Shikamaru in an attempt to end the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah it kinda is isn't it", agreed Temari with a light chuckle in her voice.

"Well", continued Shikamaru," don't worry about it Temari, as troublesome as it may be we'll find a way to make it work".

Temari could only smile at that, it was uplifting to see her usually lazy boyfriend look so determined about something.

"Anyway, Temari I need to go, I've got patrol duty tonight".

Temari nodded her head in understanding, she knew about the recent disappearances in the village and she also knew that patrolling for answers to these disappearances was something her love was passionate about too, as it was one of his friends and hers that was missing: Naruto Uzumaki.

Without another word the couple got up from their table and went their separate ways.

YOSHINO

Yoshino Nara had simply been making a late trip to the marketplace when she saw her son once again associating himself with the awful girl from Sunagakure.

With a disgusted look on her face Yoshino Nara decided to head home and think about what to do about this situation with her son in greater detail.

AYAME

Ayame was again working late at the Ramen stand, something she had been doing quite a bit lately since her father had fallen ill. In lieu of the recent disappearances her father had begged her to start closing the restaurant early but Ayame knew that if she did that their stand would quickly go out of business and then they'd have nothing to support themselves with. They had spent too much of their money on ingredients and their family would go completely broke if she just allowed them to rot.

However as Ayame walked away from the ramen stand to go to their supply shack she reasoned that her needing to work certainly didn't make Konoha any less creepy at night since the disappearances started.

The thought of all those poor people going missing made Ayame's heart break, but one of the disappearances struck closer to her broken heart then the others; Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had been her stands best customer and one of the constant figures in her life ever since he had wandered into her family's stand when he had just been six years old, he had been a starving child desperate for a meal and terrified that he was going to be chased off again like all the other food stands had done.

They hadn't chased him off' instead they had brought him into the ramen stand and stuffed his belly. Since then he had been their very best customer

Ayame finally reached the supply shed and began to search for the ingredients she needed when she continued to reflect about Naruto. It was truly reprehensible the way some of the villagers treated Naruto. He was one of the kindest souls she had ever met and all he got for his kindness from the villagers was hatred and scorn.

It just wasn't fair.

That was one of the reasons she and her father had always tried to treat Naruto with extra kindness, that and of course he was such an endearing, lovable person.

Ayame finally found what she needed from the supply shed after a few more minutes of searching and started to head back to her stand when tears started to form in her eyes.

Naruto was such a good soul, he more then anyone else in this village didn't deserve to have been snatched away in the middle of the night by some unseen assailant for a purpose only that villain was aware of.

Naruto had been one of the biggest faces in her life for years, ever since he was a small child and she had just entered puberty, and now that he was gone her soul desperately ached for the young man that held such a huge place in her heart.

Ayame would truly do anything she thought to herself to see him returned to her and the village.

It was then when the beautiful young ramen cook finally reached her stand that the sight of a figure sitting at his familiar bench sent a feeling of both utter shock and joy through her being; Naruto.

She didn't know how or why but it looks like her prayers had been answered!

Her heart brimming with happiness Ayame rushed to the door of her stand and flung it open, entering the shop with a smile on her face that could have lit up the entire village.

Approaching the side counter and with a playful smile on her face Ayame decided on the prefect way to start the conversation with her best customer.

"And what can I get for you today"?

There was a dead pause in the ramen shop as Naruto simply sat in his chair, neither looking up nor responding to her question.

"Naruto" Ayame asked in concern finally taking in his pale pallor and remembering once her moment of happiness of seeing him died down that he had been missing for days.

It was then that Naruto finally spoke in a gravelly voice that sounded like it came from the grave.

"I….want ….to eat…..YOU!"

Naruto then launched himself across the counter in an ethereal glide, landing in between Ayame and the exit completely blocking any chance of escape.

Ayame's heart, which had only been seconds ago brimming over with happiness now began to fill with a horrible sense of dread.

"Naruto what's going on, what are you doing?"

Ayame began to cry.

"Just getting a bite to eat at my favorite restaurant", then Naruto raised his head and Ayame saw his terrifying fangs. Before she even had a chance to scream Naruto buried those fangs in her throat and for an instant all Ayame knew was the greatest pleasure she had ever know course through her being. Her sense began to be flooded with perfect pleasure, her nipples hardened and a lusty moan escaped her throat. Then just as quickly as it started it stopped. Naruto took his fangs out of Ayame's throat and let her fall to the ground.

Her senses now returned to normal and her mind once again clear the pretty ramen stand girl began to weakly sob, now that the fangs were gone so was the pleasure. All she felt now was the pain of her wound and the weakness that came with blood loss.

Naruto bent down in front of the silently crying Ayame and straddled her then he said", Shh now don't cry Ayame, I haven't forgotten your kindness over the years, I just stopped for a second before I finished because I wanted to make sure you realized what a gift it was I was about to give you".

Naruto began to slowly undress Ayame who was too weak from blood loss to even attempt to put up a fight.

"Oh pretty Ayame, I've learned so much recently about the urges Pervy sage was always talking about, growing up by myself I didn't understand what or even that I was feeling such things most of the time, sure I liked Sakura but that started as an innocent childhood crush".

Naruto finished removing her skirt and began to lie up against her while tugging at her shirt.

"But now I realize that I've had these wonderful urges since puberty just like everyone else and that I've also had urges for you for years, every time I looked at you id feel a stirring within that I couldn't understand. A feeling of lust, I even felt them for you when you were captured by those ninja cooks and you became so fat".

Naruto then completed removing her shirt.

"God I didn't realize that gluttony in a woman would be such a turn on for me but it was, and trust me Ayame, you'll find that you being a glutton will be a good personality aspect when I'm done with you, you'll be able to eat as many people as you want my pretty little chef".

Then a horrible, evil laugh erupted from Naruto, a terrifying belly laugh.

Then Naruto began to slowly make love to Ayame but before she could fully comprehend her predicament Naruto bit Ayame again and all she knew was pleasure and then darkness.

TSUNADE

The leader of the village hidden in the leaves sat at her desk in the Hokages office sipping sake in complete darkness.

In just five days she had lost two of her remaining cherished people. Naruto and Shizune had disappeared without a trace. Not a single clue could be found as to what happened to them. It was almost like the underworld had opened up and swallowed them whole.

Now all she can do is sit here and wallow in her misery. Once again the people she loved were being taken away from her. Except this time she wasn't even being allowed the answers and closure that a dead body provides.

Tsunade knew that the village needed her to be a more effective leader right now but she just didn't know if she had the strength, she just felt so empty now, after all these years she just had nothing left to give.

Tsunade took a moment to look at the files on her desk and idly wondered where her apprentice Sakura was, wasn't she supposed to be filling in for Shizune today?

HANA

Hana Inuzuka felt a chill go down her spine as she made her way to the families kennel as she crossed the side of the property that faced the abandoned Namikaze estate.

Recently that place had done nothing but create a strong aura of fear.

However to be fair with the recent death of Doggimaru and the disappearances in the village her gut had a feeling of danger all the time.

Hana and her mother Tsume were the best trackers in this village and even they had failed to find any evidence that would suggest a theory as to what was going on in their village.

Then barks of alarm coming from the kennel broke Hana out of her ponderings and sent her racing to the kennel to see what was wrong. Her ninja training screamed at her to wait for back up but then she remembered the broken faces of those two sad puppies staring up at their murdered mother and she increased her pace. If whatever was spooking her dogs was behind the disappearances it would not escape again.

IT WOULD NOT!

Hana reached the door and flung it open launching herself into the kennel in her best ninja defensive pose to find….nothing.

She glanced around the building and all she saw was her scared dogs, it was then that a fearful thought entered her head, what could possibly spook this many ninja dogs, dogs trained for combat?

Silently a figure descended from the ceiling and Hana knew the answer to her question and then three minutes and a short struggle later Hana only knew darkness, soon she would also know hunger.

YOSHINO

Yoshino Nara was swimming in a lake on the Nara family estate quietly fuming. Yoshino had learned earlier that day that her son Shikamaru had once again gone off on his own and visited that Suna hussy.

That simply wouldn't do at all she grumbled in her head.

She quietly swam to the center of the lake as she continued to think of a way to crush this relationship that was developing between her son and Temari.

Then that a stroke of genius flashed in her brain and a cruel smile crossed her face.

Maybe if she…

It was then that Yoshino got quickly and quietly pulled under the surface of the lake.

First there were bubbles.

Then there was blood.

Then the water was still.

SAKURA

Sakura Haruno moved sluggishly around the bedroom of her apartment. She knew she was supposed to fill in today as Lady Tsunade's assistant but she found that she just couldn't go outside today.

The sun hurt her skin.

Ever since Naruto had disappeared and her dreams about him visiting in the night started Sakura had begun to notice some strange symptoms begin to affect her. She was tired all the time, the sun hurt her skin, she would get sluggish during the day as well but she seemed to feel a bit better after the sun went down.

As a med nin she was afraid she was getting sick but when she scanned herself her results indicated she was fine, maybe just a little anemic.

Sakura got up to go take a look at herself in the mirror.

Slowly she made her way to her bathroom, every step making her feel weaker then before.

When she reached her sink she turned on her bathroom light and looked in the mirror and for a horrible second it seemed like she wasn't there, that she had no reflection. Sakura looked away in horror and took a moment to catch her breath before she looked again.

Her reflection stared back at her; she was just seeing things, how bizarre.

Sakura took a long look at her reflection, god she had become so pale, was this all because of her worry over Naruto, she cared for him a great deal but should worry over his disappearance make her health fall apart?

As Sakura reached for her bathroom light switch to turn it on she finally noticed two strange looking marks on her throat for the first time.

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

The red haired vampire looked through the dining room at her continually growing horde of beautiful vampire children.

In the corner Shizune was blood breast feeding her new and now son Udon, next to them sat a recently changed and quite docile Meogi. Udon continued to partake of the blood from Shizune's breast and all Meogi could do is stare at the sight with her fangs showing panting with her newfound hunger, waiting for the man, Udon, she now saw as her master to give her permission to feed as well .

In the corner Naruto was making surprisingly tender love to one of her other newest children.

She believes that Naruto said her name was Ayame, not that names really mattered to them anymore.

Ayame cried out in pleasure, and then Naruto got his feet and walked over to the master and said.

"Mother, our numbers continue to grow, just let me claim Sakura and build your family a bit more and then you can begin the next stage of your plan".

The vampire master, Kushina Uzumaki, cracked a happy fanged smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Salem's lot. All I really own is a gameboy

KONOHAS LOT CHAPTER 3

Team Samui

It was a dark night as the ninja team from the land of lightning continued to leap from tree to tree on their way to complete the mission given to their ninja team; to deliver a message from the Raikage to the Hokage.

Very little was spoken between Team Samui; just a few words here and there that related to their mission. However, even the random mission related conversation seemed to get rarer and rarer as the ninja team got closer and closer to Konoha. Even the usually very talkative Omoi had next to nothing to say.

Their quiet had nothing to do with the fact that they were approaching an opposing ninja village, though one could be excused for thinking that. In fact it had everything to do with the silent chill that was going down all their spines. They felt like they were being watched, even though all their ninjas skills told them that they weren't. That still didn't do anything to soothe their rattled nerves.

It wasn't until they finally saw the gates of Konoha that the three ninja finally breathed a sigh of relief. Their team leader Samui felt a slight feeling of amusement at the irony of being relieved by the sight of a non allied ninja village.

The three lightning ninja approached the gate of Konoha and approached the guards on duty who anxiously kept their eyes on them as they came closer.

"My name is Samui, Im a ninja from Kumogakure with a message from Lord Raikage to Lady Tsunade, we are expected". Samui then handed her credentials and orders to the guard on duty at the gate.

Genma took her papers and looked them over, then checked the arrival sheet the Hokage tower sent him earlier to make sure everything was in order. When he confirmed to himself that it was he handed Samui's papers back to her and said," Welcome to Konoha, follow the main road to the Hokages tower, don't deviate from the main road".

Samui nodded to Genma to let him know she understood, then turned and signaled to her teammates to follow behind her. With that done the three Kumo ninja walked through the gate and entered the village of Konoha. Inwardly Karui breathed a sigh of relief, they were finally safe inside the walls of Konoha.

HOKAGES OFFICE

Team Samui entered the office of Konohas Hokage and were surprised to find the Legendary Slug Princess looking so disheveled sitting behind her desk. Omoi and Karui both quickly exchanged looks of mutual disdain. This was Konohas legendary Hokage? This woman slumped over her desk? Having had the honor of being in the office of their sensei's brother the Raikage many times in their ninja careers they found the idea that this tired, weak looking woman could be considered by others to be a ninja of the raikages caliber to be absolutely absurd.

Samui, shot her two teammates a reprimanding look as she was completely aware what the two of them where thinking and how diplomatically inappropriate it was for them to be thinking that in this office. As Shinobi, especially Shinobi of their rank they should show their training and not wear their thoughts on their sleeves for a mind reader or a body language reader to see. However Samui had long since resigned herself to the fact that her two teammates could act like babies sometimes and occasionally embarrass her.

With her teammates appropriately mollified Samui approached the Hokage and handed her the letter that it was their mission to deliver to her.

Samui then stepped back and said", by order of The Lord Raikage we have been ordered to deliver this message to you and then stand by at a place of your choosing to wait for your response".

Tsunade took the letter, and then scanned the three Kumo ninja standing in her office. The lead ninja Samui looked to be all business, her posture betraying nothing. Then she looked at Samui's two teammates to see if they had any further opinions about her they'd like to share.

Tsunade was well aware of how disheveled she looked, she didn't need the obnoxious looks of two foreign ninjas to make her aware of that. That said, Tsunade believed she can be excused a few misplaced hairs here and there considering what's happening in her life right now. Over two dozen residents of Konoha had disappeared in the last few weeks, among them were two of the people she loved most in the world; Naruto and Shizune. Furthermore despite an intensive investigation and routine searches no evidence had been uncovered to help lead them to whatever or whomever was doing this. On top of that her apprentice Sakura had been calling in sick for several days, leaving the management of the office to an inexperienced chunin named Nao. Unfortunately the chunins inexperience showed as the office of the Hokage had never looked so messy. So messy that Tsunade was embarrassed for foreign ninja to see it. She'd have to talk to Nao about doing a better job later.

Focusing back on the here and now Tsunade opened and began to read the Raikage's letter. When she was done the Slug Princess was suspicious, confused and a little angry. This "important" letter from the Raikage was in fact nothing important at all. It was a question about a shipment of supplies that Konoha had ordered from Kumo a few weeks ago. This wasn't an important question at all, this was a message that could have been sent by either messenger bird or standard mail services. Certainly nothing that required being hand delivered by three highly trained Shinobi. Tsunade knew that while the Raikage was famously quick to anger, he was no fool. He had a reason for sending three of his top ninjas to Konoha with this letter. Tsunade just needed to figure out what that purpose was. Deciding to keep the three Kumo ninja around long enough for her to ponder this development she turned to team Samui and said.

"Thank you for delivering this matter to my attention, it will take me awhile to decide upon a response, please partake of the many amenities one can enjoy in our village, i'll send for you all when I've prepared a response".

Team Samui bowed to the hokage out of respect and quietly left the her office.

"Dammit this nonsense is the last thing I needed right now", growled Tsunade.

TEAM SAMUI

The three Kumo ninja exited the building that housed the hokages office and all three of them collectively breathed a sigh of relief to be out of there. They were quiet for a few moments, none of them sure what to say before, Omoi not being able to suffer the silence any longer, finally spoke.

"Man, why do we have to wait around in a foreign hidden village, what if we bump into like a weird cult or something like that and they somehow makes us think like they do and we end up never leaving this place?"

Karui turned to Omoi and smacked him in the head," shut up you idiot, something like that could never ever happen, ever"!

Samui, knowing that this argument would probably escalate quickly decided to spare herself a headache and intervene.

"Quiet you two, I think we've had enough of each others company for awhile, lets split up for awhile and let our nerves soothe some while we indulge in the hokages generosity and explore the village.

That said the three ninja split up and went their separate ways; if only they knew how changed some of them would be when they saw each other next.

INO

A weary Ino was walking through the streets of Konoha at dusk. She had just finished her shift at her family's flower shop and she was completely exhausted. With the dark mood the village was in it seemed like no one was particularly interested in purchasing flowers. With no customers coming into the store her shift seemed to drag on and on endlessly. Ino had tried to make the time go by faster by inundating herself with busy work but that didn't help, all it did was tire her out. Now her she was dragging her feet behind her as she made her way to the home of her best friend Sakura Haruno.

Ino Yamanaka wanted nothing more then to go home and crawl into bed and sleep the night away but her friend Sakura Haruno seemed to have become extremely ill recently. Ever since Sakura's teammate Naruto had disappeared her health had seemed to have plummeted in a matter of days. Ino was very worried about her friend and she wouldn't be able to get any kind of decent sleep if she didn't go and check on Sakura first

"Honestly though" Ino mused to herself, she has had to deal with a lot of drama from her friends recently. Not only had she had to fret over Sakura's ill health and weird behavior she's also had to continue to deal with her teammate Choji's silly crush. Earlier her teammate had meekly wandered into the store, the only person who had come in today no less, and began to sheepishly ask her out on a date again. Ino didn't want to break Choji's heart but this awkwardness had gone on long enough, it was time to nip this in the bud and spare both her and Choji future embarrassment. Ino looked Choji in the eyes and told him she wasn't attracted to him and nothing in the world was going to change that, not one single thing. Choji looked hurt and it broke her heart to hurt him like this but it had to be done. He walked out of the store looking like a wounded dog with his tail between its legs and she was able to return to work.

Ino's chain of thought was broken when she realized she had reached the front door of the Haruno household. While Sakura had her own apartment elsewhere in Konoha, she had recently been staying at her parents house, in her old room no less, while she recovered from whatever bug it was that was making her feel so weak in recent days.

Ino knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response.

She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Ino was greeted with the kind face of Sakura's mother; Mebuki Haruno.

"Ino dear" Mebuki said,"how nice to see you this evening, are you here to see Sakura"?

"Yes I am Mrs. Haruno I just want to check on her real quick".

"Of course dear", Mebuki replied" you just go right on upstairs and see her".

"Thank you Mrs. Haruno, its nice to see you again".

With basic greeting formalities met Ino entered the Haruno residence and headed upstairs to Sakura's room.

SAKURA

Sakura Haruno laid in her bed in the darkness. Alone with no company save her thoughts.

Sakura had never felt weaker in her whole life, she hadn't even felt this weak during the early days of her training with Tsunade before the Slug Princess had whipped her into proper shape with all those insane dodging exercises.

What was happening to her? She honestly didn't know. Originally she thought she was just running herself ragged looking for and fretting over her missing friend Naruto. That would have explained some fatigue but it didn't explain the other things that had been happening to her lately.

First it had been the weird dreams of Naruto visiting her at night. Then her fatigue had gotten worse. Then other weird things had started to happen; the sun had become nearly unbearable to be exposed too, her chakra had begun to act oddly and her fatigue had gotten progressively worse as the days had gone by.

But that wasn't the worse thing she felt was happening to her. Maybe it was crazy, it certainly sounded crazy in her head when she tried to put it to words but Sakura couldn't help but feel that some nameless darkness, or maybe even oblivion, was eating away at her essence, her very soul. She didn't know why she felt like that, she only knew that she did. There was some taint building up within her. A taint that was trying to push into her spirit, her very soul.

Sakura was a highly trained medical ninja and she had given herself a full medical diagnostic several times but she hadn't been able to find anything wrong with herself. There was no disease to explain the fatigue, besides mild anemia maybe. There was no poison, curse or jutsu to explain the odd sensations she felt eating away at her essence. As far as all the training Lady Tsunade had given her was concerned there was nothing wrong with her.

Only there was...she just knew it.

Just like she knew there was nothing she could do about it anymore. She didn't even have the strength to get out of bed. Sakura didn't want to just give up, that would be a slap in the face to her fiery spirit, but she just couldn't think of anything else she could do.

Before she could think on it any further though her bedroom door opened and her best friend Ino walked in.

SAKURA'S ROOM

Ino entered the room and saw the prone form of her friend laying quietly in her bed.

"Dear god", Ino thought to herself upon a closer look at her friend, she was even paler then the last time she saw her, how was that even possible?

Forcing a smile onto her face Ino sat in the chair next to Sakura's bed and said to her friend in a playful tone", geez forehead could you be any lazier, missing all those shifts at work, its time to get out of that bed and rejoin the living".

Sakura turned her head to face her friend and Ino could see a look of brief relief come over her friends face.

"Ino, thank god your here, I think there's something wrong with me, but I can't find out what it is, what's causing it, I've tried too but I can't". Sakura took a deep breath and continued, " there's something wrong with me deep inside, not just physically but spiritually, you need to take me to lady Tsunade right away, maybe she can find an answer where I couldn't".

Ino stared at her friend with a shocked look on her face. What was forehead talking about? Ino had examined her just yesterday and knew there wasn't anything wrong with her that serious. She sounded delirious. Ino checked Sakura's forehead expecting a fever but instead was met with flesh that was much colder then it should be.

Maybe forehead was right maybe she should consult lady Tsunade on this. Sakura's symptoms were becoming increasingly bizarre now. Originally Ino and the other medics that checked her out thought she was just overdoing it and had gotten a nasty bug or something. Certainly nothing to bother the Hokage about, not when she was dealing with all these mysterious disappearances.

Now Ino thought that the time had indeed come to check with her teacher. Sakura's mysterious illness had spiraled out of control.

However Ino, not knowing what was wrong with her friend but now realizing it was serious didn't want to risk moving her and possibly causing further harm.

"Listen forehead, I'm going to go get the Hokage right now and bring her back here you just sit tight okay"?

Sakura's eyes shot wide open in response to her friends words and she began to struggle to rise.

It took all the energy she had left to sit up, she just couldn't let Ino leave, she was desperate.

"No Ino please don't leave, I can feel it, it's eating away at me, I can't hold it off much longer, you have to help me, please help me, don't let it take me, DONT LET..."

And then Sakura went silent and slumped back into the bed, she didn't say another word, she didn't move a muscle, she didn't draw a breath.

Sakura Haruno was dead.

Ino arose from where she had been sitting next to her friend in abject horror. Sakura had just died right in front of her, her best friend had just died in front of her eyes. Ino had been both a medic and a ninja for many years but she had never been faced with death like this before. Ino had seen plenty of people die but it had never been anyone she loved. It had never been her best friend.

Ino began to panic, she turned and ran to the door following up on her first instinct to go find help but she stopped when her hand reached the doorknob.

"Dammit you fool" Ino chastised herself in her head", your a medical ninja, stop panicking, turn around and save your friend".

Ino took a quick deep breath, composed herself and turned back to her friends bed ready to do anything she needed to save Sakura's life.

All she found was an empty bed.

What Ino couldn't have known was that while she had paused for a moment at the doorway, the pale and newly fanged form of Sakura had risen effortlessly from her bed. Her strength returned to her. Sakura had a look of confusion on her face for just a split second when she then saw her friend on the other side of the room. Instantly Sakura knew what she wanted to do, what she hungered to do. A fanged smile crossed over her face and she silently leaped to the ceiling and began to crawl across it to her friend, concealed in the dark.

A confused and bewildered Ino ran over to the empty bed, rushing past her the silent predator overhead and threw back the sheets on the bed, not entirely believing what she was seeing.

That's when she heard a voice tinged with evil speak behind her.

"Are you looking for me Pig"?

With reflexes one could only have if they had undergone ninja training Ino turned to face the sinister voice, only to be met with an even faster fist hitting her in the face, slamming her to the ground.

Ino looked up facing her attacker and saw the form of her friend Sakura Haruno standing over her, but so twisted that you almost couldn't recognize her. Her skin was as pale as ivory, as where the fangs jutting from her mouth. The scariest thing to Ino Yamanaka though, a trained mind walker, were Sakura's eyes. A mind walker knew that a persons eyes were a window to their soul, and Sakura's now burned a fiery red as if there wasn't a soul behind them anymore, just blazing hellfire.

"Oh Ino, what a silly little girl I was to struggle and fight against this perfect evil essence I've been joined with, it's the single greatest feeling I've ever known, I now understand how small every creature that isn't like me is, how unimportant, but you and I pretty much wrote the book on being silly little girls didn't we after how we chased after that loser Sasuke. That bastard thinks he knows what darkness is, he has no idea".

With that said Sakura then kicked Ino in her abdomen with her new vampirical strength to keep her blonde friend from rising from the floor. She felt something crunch.

"What a great gift Naruto has given me, the greatest gift one could bestow upon another", Sakura began to stare off into space a little, after rising she understood now what her dreams had meant, she understood everything now, she couldn't wait to give herself to her sire later and let him understand just how grateful she was for him doing this for her, to her.

A pained groan from the floor broke Sakura from her revelry as she returned her attention to her wounded friend who was trying quite unsuccessfully to rise from the floor. Sakura silently mused to herself with a great deal of dark enjoyment that perhaps she had injured her friend a little more severely then she had intended with that kick.

"Don't worry Ino, you won't hurt for much longer, I'm so desperately hungry and I want to share with you what Naruto shared with me".

Sakura kneeled down next to Ino , grabbed her head and roughly exposed her throat. She paused for a moment over her friend, then Sakura buried her fangs in her best friends jugular, greedily draining every drop she could get.

Ino for her part felt only pleasure, but hidden by the pleasure she also felt some dark energy begin to eat away at her soul. Then she felt nothing and knew only darkness.

Having drained her friend dry she dropped Ino's corpse to the floor and began to smack her lips. By all the stars in the sky that blood tasted good, better then anything she had ever tasted before.

It wasn't enough though, not nearly enough, she needed more, but how to get it?

A cruel smile crossed Sakura's lips, she rose to her feet and called out with the sweetest tone she could possibly muster considering what she was now.

"Mother, could you please come into my room for a moment"?

KARUI

Karui walked down the streets of Konoha, wondering what it was about this village that gave it such a creepy vibe. She and her teammates Samui and Omoi had earlier delivered a message to the hokage from the raikage and were now simply awaiting her response before they returned to their village.

Karui had figured she would pass the time by taking a stroll through the village. She really wished she hadn't though. She didn't know what it was but something about this place was sending shivers down her spine.

If she had looked behind her she would have known what it was.

If she had looked behind her maybe she wouldn't have been dead a few minutes later.

KURENAI

Kurenai was having a good day, one of the best days of her life in fact. While she felt guilty saying that knowing what was going on in the village lately she simply couldn't help it. She had recently learned that she had become pregnant with her long time lover Asuma. Since learning that Kurenai and Asuma had moved in with one another and begun to share their lives with each other in earnest. They were finally going to be a family just like she'd always hoped, doing family-style thing's. This evening for example they had decided to have a party to celebrate her pregnancy with several of their closest friends. The party had been more fun than she could possibly had hoped for. There had been gifts for the baby and jokes for the parents. Best of all Kurenai had been able to reconnect with her best friend from years ago, Megumi. It had been years since they'de been able to talk like this. Megumi hadn't become a ninja like Kurenai had so they had begun to drift in the last few years. It was an occupational hazard that came with being a Shinobi. Ninja could often lose touch with their non-ninja friends. However after the party had begun they began to talk to each other as if no years had passed between them. In fact they continued to talk even after the party had long since finished. However all good things must come to an end and Megumi decided it was time for her to go home.

"Thanks for inviting me to your party today it was great to see you again Kurenai".

"It was great to see you again too Megumi are you sure you need to go so soon?"

"Unfortunately yes, I have to work early tomorrow and I'm hoping to stop by on the way home and get something to eat".

The ninja mistress of illusion nodded her head in understanding and then said, "we have to do a better job of keeping in touch this time you're welcome to come by my apartment and visit anytime".

Megumi nodded her head and smiled, then she left Kurenais apartment and headed out into the night.

Kurenai stood in the doorway for a minute with a smile on her face, life had truly been good to her recently and she looked forward to what it had in store for her next.

NARUTO

Naruto was happily walking through the streets of Konoha late at night with a huge grin on his face. He had finally finished all the tasks the lady on high had assigned to him and now, like at the end of any good mission Naruto was going out to get a bite to eat at his favorite restaurant Ichiraku ramen.

For obvious reasons it was a little harder to get to his favorite ramen stand then it used to be in the past but that really wasn't a big deal. It would all be worth it when he could dig his teeth into his absolute favorite food.

After a silent and extremely discreet trip through the side streets of Konoha Naruto finally reached the familiar sight of Ichirakus.

As he approached the counter he saw one of his favorite people in the whole world manning the counter.

"Hey there Ayame",spoke Naruto to the extremely attractive ramen server.

Ayame looked up to see who was speaking to her and upon seeing that it was Naruto flashed him a huge smile showing off her vampire fans.

"Hey there Naruto looking for something delicious?"

Naruto sat down at the counter and then hopped over it to stand next to his favorite waitress.

"I sure am Ayame, you read my mind".

Ayame smirked at Naruto, then began playfully cupping his balls in her hand.

"Is it me?", asked Ayame lustfully.

Naruto put his hand down to reach hers and carefully removed it before cupping her face in his hand and staring with deep seated sexual passion into her burning red eyes.

"Maybe in a minute Ayame but right now I really am looking for something to eat".

Ayame rolled her eyes at Naruto and said", there's food to be found in our VIP room for special customers" she then pointed at the door to the stock room.

Naruto approached the door and opened it, and found a local shopgirl, he believed her name was Megumi, tied up and lying on the floor. Megumi was struggling futilely against her bonds and had begun sobbing into her gag.

He turned to Ayame with a huge grin on his face and said,"you guys at Ichirakus always did use the freshest ingredients".

Ayame nodded at Naruto and again flashed him her now very fang filled smile.

"The stupid bitch wandered in here about an hour ago looking for a late night supper", Ayames face then twisted into a cruel smile and her eyes burned a bit redder then they did only seconds ago, I guess she hadn't heard that the menu had changed".

Naruto returned Ayames smile, then he entered the storeroom, closing the door behind him.

Ayame returned to her duties when a moment later her father wandered in from a different room in the back, sporting himself a brand new set of fangs.

Ayame turned to him and said," geez it's about time you rose dad, it seems like I bit you forever ago, this place can't be run by one person now get over here and help me".

The new vampire Ichiraku nodded his head and joined his daughter in running the restaurant.

Father and daughter then began to work diligently in synch with each other. Taking but a moment to smile as they heard a scream in the back room turn into a moan of pleasure. Then silence.

HINATA

Hinata Hyuga had never been more miserable in her life then she was right now. The man she had loved for years was missing, vanished without a trace and with him had vanished any hope Hinata had for a happy future. For years she had hoped and daydreamed about a future with Naruto, a future filled with love and happiness.

If Naruto was gone though so was that future. All that would be left to her would be to live at the whims of her cruel father and to continue to live in the shadow of her equally cruel sister.

"Please let Naruto be okay," Hinata quietly beseeched the heavens. Hinata knew in her heart she would be wiling to do anything to have her happy future back; to be with Naruto.

YOSHINO

The still, calm lake that could be found on the Nara compound rested serenely in the evening. It was a windless night so the surface of the lake sat completely undisturbed in the twilight.

Then there was a bubble.

Than another...and another.

Then, a female form erupted out of the lake to the surface and then slowly began swimming to shore.

Yoshino Nara crawled onto the land and then gave herself a moment to adjust to all the things that felt different about her now, all of them wonderful.

She had never felt so good, so complete in her life. It was like going into that lake had been a baptism. A dark baptism that had crafted her into a beautiful monster. Changed her into something she was always meant to be.

Yoshino looked at her talon like claws and couldn't help but feel a smile come to her face. It's when she smiled that she felt the fangs that where in her mouth now. That's was when she began to feel the glorious all consuming hunger course through her.

Yoshino knew that she must feed, more then that she wanted to feed, that she had to go find someone to feed upon. Images of faces began to flash through her memory, faces of people she knew and in one moment of absolute clarity she knew whom it was she needed to devour.

Yoshino would eat that Suna wench, not just for herself to sate the hunger burning through her, Yoshino would eat Temari for the sake of her son as well.

If she ate the Suna girl then she soon thereafter wouldn't be a suna girl anymore. She'd change, she would elevate, become a creature like her. Then Temari would finally be worthy of her son.

Thinking about Temari made a weird surge reverberate through her loins.

Yoshino rose to her feet and started walking in the direction of the village. Something told her that there could be all kinds of ways to enjoy Temari.

TSUME

Tsume was concerned, she had had a meeting with the Hokage earlier in the day, a meeting that her daughter Hana was supposed to attend. Only Hana had never arrived. True it wasn't really essential for Hana to attend with her but she was always so responsible that it was out of character for her daughter to blow off an official obligation.

Tsume also couldn't help but think about the recent disappearances and fear a connection. Tsume had faith in her daughter and her ninja skills and truly believed she was too strong to be taken away by whatever it was that was taking people. However Tsume was still a mother and couldn't help but be worried for her child.

That was why Tsume now found herself tracking her daughters scent through the Inuzuka compound. The scent was very weak, it was an old scent, several hours old, but it was the only scent of her daughter she had found.

The concerned mother continued to follow her daughters scent to the Inuzuka compounds dog kennels.

This is where the scent ended, but it was strange, her daughters scent also seemed to have begun to change, it smelled wrong, twisted somehow, but it still smelled close enough to how her daughter usually smelled for her to recognize it. Also, her scent had become so small, almost hidden. If Tsume hadn't been smelling Hana's scent for all the days of her daughters life and if she wasn't an experienced inuzuka tracker she was sure she wouldn't have been able to smell it at all now.

With a great feeling of worry and concern that only a parent was able to feel Tsume ran the rest of the distance between herself and the kennels in an instant and entered the kennels.

Then Tsume Inuzuka saw something she knew she would wish for the rest of her life she could have unseen. How long that life would be is anyone's guess.

In the center of the kennel was a pile of lifeless Inuzuka dogs. Amongst the pile were the puppies Dogimaru and Puppimaru.

But that wasn't the worst of it. On top of the dead pile of dogs was a peverted form of her daughter. Dog blood running down her mouth while she licked blood off of her fingers with glee and vigor shining in her now red eyes.

"Hana what have you done, you loved these dogs, you helped raise them, you killed them, why do you look so changed, what's become of you"? Tsume could do nothing but rattle off all the questions that started to pop into her head. What's happening, what happened to her beautiful baby girl?

"Oh be quiet mother", snapped Hana with a disrespectful tone towards her mother that she would have never used in life. "As for what I've done mother, well I really had no other choice, I was hungry and I needed to feed", Hana then smiled cruelly showing her fangs, much longer then they used to be" I WANTED to feed, besides I wanted to know if our ninja hounds would change and come back like I did. My gorgeous red headed sire remade me just a little while ago, and then she explained to me about what I had become, the perfection I've now obtained and I just had to know if I could give it to the dogs".

"Hana, your speaking madness, what have you become? You need to come with me to see the Hokage, she can fix you, heal you and then you can tell her and the rest of us what's happening in the village"!

Hana's eyes darkened at her mothers words, she quietly got off the pile of dogs and faced her mother, taking a dangerous pose.

"No mother, Tsunade can't fix what's wrong with me because theirs nothing to fix, I have become more then I was before", Hana then snarled and continued," I won't be going to the Hokage and neither will you".

Then all the eyes of the previously dead dogs opened and turned their gaze to Tsume.

"At least not yet", Hana finished.

RAIKAGES OFFICE

A sat in silence in his office mulling over all he had learned in the last few days and the things he had done to learn those things. A had done a lot of things he wasn't proud of during his time as Raikage but he had never done anything to make him more disgusted with himself then sending Team Samui on that mission. A knew that Bee would never forgive him if he found out the truth of what he'd done.

But A had to know if what that bastard said was true.

Speaking of the aforementioned bastard, A felt his presence simply materialize in the room.

"Well," the shadowy figure asked," what I said is true isn't it"?

A turned and looked the figure in his eye.

"It's true, the last vampire has resurfaced in Konoha, we were wrong when we thought we had finished them here in Kumo a few years ago, and worse its begun to make more".

"Are you completely sure?" the shadowy figure pressed.

A continued to stare at the figure hiding in the shadows, his head felt like it was buzzing.

"I put our plan into motion, I sent a powerful team of Shinobi to Konoha using the pretense that they were delivering an important message so that neither they nor Konoha would suspect our true reason for sending them there, putting a specialized seal on them without their knowledge before they left", A continued," they traveled to Konoha using a very exposed route, that we instructed them to take, that would let anything inside or outside of Konoha see them coming, basically making them bait, and the bait was taken, a vampire killed Karui, activating the undead detection seal we placed on her".

A tossed the scroll connected to the seals placed on team Samui that had activated when Karui had died at the fangs of an undead at his mysterious partners feet.

"There can be no doubt that there are vampires inside Konoha", A finished solemnly," Karui bought us that information with her life...and her soul".

"Then you know what you have to do, my group has been fighting to erase the scourge of vampirism ever since it appeared almost two decades ago, we are the only ones prepared to deal with them now, you must sponsor us to get rid of them before they continue to spread throughout Konoha like they almost did in Kumo a decade ago, the whole world is in peril if they do".

That idea left a bad taste in A's mouth, he had always been proud of the fact that he had never hired these bastards to do so much as walk his dog.

"While I'm grateful that you brought the resurgence of this pestilence to my attention, I have no plans to hire your group to do anything".

"Then you would be a fool," said the mysterious man A was talking too", if you try and tell Konoha about the existence of vampires you'll be taken as a fool to Konoha and the other hidden villages, if you explain to them that you sent spies into Konoha to confirm the existence and presence of vampires in Konoha you'll have to admit to your village elders that you sent three of your best ninjas to Konoha as nothing more then a sacrifice".

He continued" ,Karui was Killer B's student as well as the future head of her clan, if its brought to light what you did to her it would most likely mean civil war".

A's head continued to buzz; why did he choose Team Samui to do this, it made no sense?

"Not to mention Konoha would most likely declare war on you as well for your blatant act of espionage".

A conceded to the bastard points but still wasn't ready to stoop so low as to hire his organization to do a damn thing.

"Then we will march on Konoha with our full force," as A said this he jumped to his feet and smashed his desk to pieces with his fist," we will seize control of that village and snuff out the vampires within it one by one"!

"Fool", replied the other man," a war would only help the vampires cause, you'd kill each other left and right reducing your numbers and leave injured and weakened ninja as easy pickings on the battlefield allowing them to swell their numbers even more then they already have, no your only choice is to give us your full cooperation, give us anything we ask for in payment for our services," then the mysterious man burned his gaze into A's head and continued," and I mean ANYTHING we ask for, and let us destroy the vampires for you.

The mystery man then stepped back and seemed to start to exude an aura of playfulness," me and my organization right now could be the worlds only hope, I love the irony of that".

A glared at the man he was arguing with looking as if he was about to say something else, but stopped, looked to the floor and exhaled in resignation.

He was right, the bastard was right, it was his only option.

"Fine, you bastard, I agree to your terms, but you had better produce results or ill find you and smash you into the ground until your nothing but red and black pudding".

"No worries," said the other man in a perky tone," you'll get everything I've promised you, after all Tobi is a good boy".

Authors Request: please review!


End file.
